The flightless bird
|details = About the Queen Ankhesenamun matter you were looking into earlier, a scholer at Alexandria discovered a lot of information in ancient Egyptian folklore. The client is very interested in the discoveries, and he would like you to go investigate. |step1 = /Many traditions/Alexandria/Scholar/ Then, I checked various things that I found interesting. I found several pieces of papyrus which seem related to that story. Just to be sure, I gathered all the stories in which cornflowers appeared. I have organied them on the archaeology shelf. Please read them if you wish. |step2 = 1/Cornflower blue.../Alexandria/read Archaeology/ The blue of the cornflower is the colour of sea of death Even if drowning in a sea of flowers King Neb kheperu-re will not come The queen's body will vanish like a flower, the queen's eyes will sink like the sea of death. |step3 = /In the tradition of folk creation?/Alexandria/Scholar/ King Neb kheperu-re? Hmm, I've never heard that name. It's probably folklore based on the story of Ankhesenamen. I will investigate a few leads myself and will let you know if I find anything. |step4 = /Lead to Cairo/Alexandria/Port Official/ You've come at the perfect time! I just received word from the Cairo city official. He has obtained information related to something that a scholar was investigating. You were investigating the same thing, right? I will contact the scholar. You go to Cairo. |step5 = /Papyrus bearing the Pharaoh's name/Cairo/City Official/ My grandfather took good care of this papyrus... I don't know anything about it, but according to knowledgeable sources, this is the name of a pharaoh. Pictures of the sun god Ra, scarab beetles and containers... These were apparently used as patterns for pharaohs. But you should see for yourself |step6 = 1/Nebkheperure/Cairo/City Official/ Neb kheperu-re Together with the bird that cannot fly and the holy flower/Ancient Egyptian/1 |step7 = /Name of an unknown Pharaoh/Cairo/City Official/ King Neb kheperu-re? That is the name of a pharaoh? I can't say I've heard of it. What does it mean by "bird that cannot fly?" I don't understand it at all. Maybe you should go back and talk to the Scholar at Alexandria? By the way, that was apparently copied from a relief in the middle Nile. |step8 = /The greatest love of Ankhesenpaaten?/Alexandria/Scholar/ My goodness, Neb khepeeru-re was actually the name of a pharaoh!? Bird that cannon fly... That's just a fancy way of saying Ankhesenamen. The holy flower is the corn flower, and she who lost her beloved husband and had her freedom and happiness taken away could be called a bird who has had it wings broken and can no loger fly, so... |stepfinal = The flightless bird/Central Nile/near northeastern Table Boulder/ ...The beloved husband of Ankhesenamen is apparently a pharaoh named "Neb kheperu-re." According to the Cairo city official, he might be a respected king from the middle Nile. The writings on the papyrus resemble tombn writing, so it could be a clue finding an undiscovered pharaoh. |discoXP = 517 |cardXP = 258 |reportXP = 240 |reportfame = 85 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Egyptian Cornflower |landarea = Central Nile |seaarea = East Mediterranean Sea }}